The Third International Conference on Environmental Mutagens in Human Populations will be held in Thailand from November 29-December 4, 1998. The previous two conferences were held in Cairo, Egypt, in 1992 and Prague, Czech Republic in 1995. The timing is designed to meet in years in which the International Association of Environmental Mutagen Societies does not meet. The goals of the conference are to "enhance the awareness of and to identify solutions to human environmental health problems, to facilitate scientific interactions, and to foster international collaborations for disease prevention." Presumably, the primary audience at this meeting will draw from countries in the Southeast Asia Pacific rim. The conference will take place, in part in Bangkok, and on the third day, the participants will be transferred by bus to Khao Yai to provide a more informal atmosphere. While there will be some small group discussions, the primary focus of the conference will be the symposia, which will feature topics that deal with "mechanistic studies, susceptibility to environmental disease, global environmental health problems, and germ cell effects." In addition, there will be two workshops, one which will provide technical information on the comet assay for detection of DNA damage, and the second to discuss strategies for population monitoring studies.